This invention relates to the field of audio sound systems for use with audio devices such as MP3 players, computers, home stereo systems, and more. With the growing popularity of portable audio players has come a need for well-designed audio accessories. To share music from these devices with others, users often purchase a sound system for high quality sound that everybody can hear.
Consumers wish to minimize negative environmental impacts products have on the world. This is reflected in the trend known as “going green.” Consumers care about the planet and demonstrate this concern in the products they purchase. Most sound systems currently on the market utilize virgin materials to manufacture speaker system housing and do not take advantage of this new trend in sustainability. Reusing or repurposing old materials rather than throwing them away reduces environmental impact and waste.
Recently, companies have started exploring products which utilize repurposed or recycled materials. Repurposed materials are used for a purpose different than its original intended purpose. While most products involving repurposed materials do not have an electronic component, sound systems which utilize repurposed materials are starting to enter the market. However, the majority of these products are handmade, one of a kind pieces. The manufacture of these products cannot be scaled to satisfy the world consumer market. Therefore, manufacturers seek design innovations that make these sustainable products more manufacturable with “mass production” potential.
Products currently on the market that relate to the present invention fall into three categories:
a. Non-audio products that utilize repurposed materials
b. Sound systems constructed with virgin materials
c. Sound systems with directional output
FIG. 1 shows how beverage bottles can be cut to create drinkware and household decoration. Often wine bottles are cut at the top of the cylindrical body to make cups for beverages or vases to hold flowers. In this case, the wine bottle is considered a “repurposed material”. In this case, the original intended purpose of the wine bottle was to store wine, but now the wine bottle serves as a flower vase, and is therefore “repurposed”.
Products which utilize repurposed wine bottles provide novelty for wine lovers. Creating beverage cups and decorative pieces by reusing beverage bottles uses significantly less energy than creating new products from virgin materials, which reduces impact on the earth.
FIG. 2 shows a wireless speaker system used for playing audio. A speaker facing downward generates sound waves which deflect off of a horn and travel outward radially from the unit through a space between the top and bottom portion of the unit. This allows for users to hear music regardless of their location around the speaker.
Traditional speaker units utilize a horizontal speaker orientation, a speaker whose central axis is parallel to the ground, resulting in sound waves traveling in one direction coming from the speaker cone. Users located in line with the sound waves have an optimal listening experience, but users to the side of or behind the speaker will experience loss of high frequency and general loss of volume. For this reason, the speaker unit in FIG. 2 is preferred for group listening situations. The speaker unit is placed in the center of the room or gathering, clearly broadcasting audio in all directions for guests throughout the room. This product does not utilize repurposed materials.
FIG. 3 shows a beer bottle-like musical speaker from Design Patent D510083. The unit consists of a beer bottle with a hole cut in the side through which audio waves pass. This unit would presumably be connected to an amplifier and audio source. It is assumed that the speaker is oriented horizontally, with the central axis parallel to the ground. As discussed in the explanation of FIG. 2, this horizontal speaker orientation sends sound waves out in one direction. Users not located directly in line with the speaker will experience decreased frequency range and volume.
Additionally, this design patent does not discuss manufacturing methods. Cutting a hole for mounting a speaker on the side of a cylindrical body as shown in the figure may prove to be an extremely difficult manufacturing operation because of the cylindrical surface. Complex manufacturing techniques often result in high manufacturing costs. Additionally, typical speakers have a planar mounting surface, however the beer bottle is cylindrical. The design patent does not discuss how the speaker can be mounted to the cylindrical beer bottle body.
FIG. 4 shows a portable speaker unit that resembles a wine bottle. The unit has a control panel for audio control and a speaker facing out of the bottom of the unit. The speaker cannot broadcast audio in the normal orientation of a wine bottle, as the speaker would direct sound waves into the table. Therefore, this product includes a stand to hold the unit in a sideways orientation. Sound waves travel outward from the speaker in one direction. Listeners not in line with the speaker axis will experience decreased frequency range and volume. The unit looks like a wine bottle in shape, but does not actually utilize repurposed materials.
FIG. 5 shows a portable speaker unit which resembles a beer can. The speaker unit utilizes a speaker facing upward, directing sound waves out the “mouth.” This small opening limits high frequencies and overall volume of the product. Also, when standing it the normal orientation, sound coming from this device travels upward, instead of towards users around the can. The unit looks like a beer can in shape, but does not actually utilize repurposed materials.
As seen in FIG. 4 and FIG. 5, sound systems currently on the market produce audio waves which come out of the top or the bottom of the product. However, there are disadvantages associated with these solutions. If the speaker is mounted on the bottom facing outward as shown in FIG. 4, the speaker system cannot stand in the normal orientation because the sound would be directed into the table. If the audio travels upward out of the mouth of the product as shown in FIG. 5, sound volume and frequency range is greatly restricted by the narrow opening. Additionally, the sound is directed up into the air instead of to listeners around the device. The device could be placed on its side to overcome the problems above, however the user must still be positioned in line with the speaker cone for the optimal listening experience.